What should I do?
by dyehanna1
Summary: Bonnie and Damon's intention was to do a permanent blood bond; however, Bonnie accidentally bonds with Stefan. Where does that leave Damon? "Dear brother, you'd better start sleeping with one eye open. One wrong move and I will "F" you up


For your consideration, the fan vid for this is on youtube and it's called "Stefan, Bonnie and Damon. What should I do?"

.com/watch?v=1byKBRAtJtA&feature=player_embedded

I have lived in various continents; and I do enjoy diverse cultures and I listen to all kinds of music as long as it has a message that speaks to me. If you are not into foreign songs or Asian songs in particular; or if you hate reading subtitles; the song I choose for the fanvid for this story may not be your thing…just a warning so you won't end up disappointed. If you still want to check the video out I'll appreciate it, either way, I'll understand.

I'm guessing you should all know by now that I'm a just little skanky when it comes to bonnie and I'm proud of it because I love Bonnie and Kat Graham to bits.

**Big thanks, hugs, kisses and love to those who reviewed, favored and alerted and read my last fic; love you all.**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own the bolded lyrics, TVD or the characters, they belong to their respective singers, creators and writers but if you love my story then I'm humbled.

**Description**

Subsequent to discovering that Katherine was not in the tomb; Damon was ready to move on. After spending so much effort antagonizing one another, Bonnie and Damon began to develop feeling s for one another and became close so close that they had started the rituals for a permanent blood bond; all that was left was for him to come home and give her his blood. She went to the grill to grab their dinner but she encountered an old enemy of Damon's.

He overpowered her, and left her for dead in the woods. Stefan was hunting when he stumbled into her; he had to save her with his blood and his act of kindness sealed their fates because they had unintentionally bonded. Bonnie and Stefan kept the incident hidden from their partners. They soon began to have deep feelings for one another and Damon is not taking it so well because he feels both guilty and angry.

* * *

"**I've tried every remedy, and nothing seems to work for me." (Danity kane)**

_10, 9, 8….it was the countdown to the new year; Damon was scanning the crowded club, he was running around like a mad dog after a juicy piece of bone. Caroline said Bonnie was going to be there, he needed to see her, they had a fight, he had to fix things…..he could hear her faintly, he could barely make out what they were saying, if only he could get to them before his brother ruined everything he had tried to build with her._

A forbidden warmth between a vampire; a vampire's brother and a witch; Treason is what others will call it but they'll never understand the hold that binds them as a love to die for. A blood bond will always be the ultimate downfall of a vampire.

They had been sneaking around for the past month; acted as if nothing had changed in the presence of their significant others; they accepted that nothing would be the same in the absence of their lovers. She was overwhelmed, he was overwhelmed; everything thing that transpired between them seemed to have happened so fast; there was no stopping it. Someone has to be the responsible one and fix the disaster they keep causing in the lives of the people they claimed to love.

Her words… "I'm leaving you." It came as a shockwave to his system, it felt like a cold winter hail, painfully hitting him in the face. One could say his face was red with hurt; but it was his heart that was truly bruised. After everything he had done for her; giving her his blood to make her live again; breaking up with the girl who was supposedly the love of his life and this is how she repays him? His reaction… "you are leaving me?" he uttered in disbelieve rather than acceptance. "You are leaving me?" he asked as if they were truly an item.

She blamed herself for every twist and bend that brought them here. She should have been able to defend herself; she should have waited for Damon to come home; she shouldn't have left the house when she knew that her magic was partially weak from all the energy she used up for the rituals she performed to stay with Damon. "I'm sorry Stefan, we can't be happy, too many people will get hurt. I'm sorry that you had to save me, I'm sorry that I made you break Elena's heart."

There he was, behind her, clasping her into him." I need to hear you say it to my face Bonnie."

All she had to do was to force herself to see him only as the kind hearted vampire who saved her life; the loyal friend who was her best friend's man until the stupid bond happened; but she could not bring herself to look at him. "Stefan to do this..is the ultimate betrayal. To Damon and Elena. If I let this go on, we all know how this is going to end and I love you too much to let that happen to you… any of you. I'm so sorry Stefan, we just can't be selfish anymore."

_7,6,5….She could not look at him, if she did, she would have to fight the relentless affection that about to bust out and completely soil the little shred of innocence that was left between them. _He spun her around so she was facing him, their lips, almost touching. "Bonnie look at me…what we feel for each other is real, it was always there, if it wasn't we would not be here right now having this conversation."

She tried to push him away; he would not surrender; but then they both know she wasn't trying hard enough. She closed her eyes and envisioned the heartbreak that Elena went through when he ended things with her. "Stefan…we are going to hell for what we have done."

"No we're not."

"We should have told Damon what happened."

_4,3,2,….._ Damon ran past a corner and frozen in his tracks. _A tremor went down his brain, it looked like a blur, it felt like a blur, but it wasn't a blur. It was the reflection of Stefan, closing up the gap between him and Bonnie; a second away from kissing her._

_1… _"Tonight feels great for a threesome doesn't it?" Damon had been watching for a while; he finally steps out of the shadows to interrupt the almost kissing semi-lovers.

Bonnie instantly broke all physical contact with Stefan. Seeing the look on Damon's face, Stefan quickly pushed Bonnie behind him. There was a time he fought for Katherine, but he never loved her; there was a time he fought for Elena but he never knew where her fickle feelings stood.

Damon did love Bonnie, more than he thought he could ever love anyone else. He trembled in disbelieve, "Tell me this is not true?"

Stefan had his hand out, "Damon, we…I can explain, I don't want to go through this with you again. You are my brother, I don't want to fight you."

Happy new year echoed all over the auditorium, Damon growled at his brother_ ._"Oh if you think you are getting out of this unhurt, then you got something else coming to you brother. Whenever I try to share anything good in my life with you, you just completely take it away from me and claim it as yours. Father always chose you over me, Katherine came back for you, Elena..god! she's so stupid to have trusted both of you." He looked at Bonnie who was biting her lips behind Stefan. "You were the one thing that I could call mine, and everything you wanted I gave you. you were the one person that I could count on ….god! how long?"

"Damon it's not what you think…I swear."

"what does he have that you stopped seeing in me?"

"Damon... don't do this."

"I said how long."

"Babe."

Bonnie had turned him into a sexually frustrated love whipped vamp; every time they got hot and heavy she'd eventually pulled back and say she wasn't ready; she'd been doing that a lot lately. Yes he flirted with other girls; it was in his blood but he never considered bedding them. "Don't fucking call me baby..you fucked him didn't you?" he asked, pointing an accusing finger from Bonnie to Stefan. "how long has my brother been bending over you behind my back? " he was visibly pissed as his muscles became hardened and his jaws became so tense.

She shook her head "Nothing happened. We haven't gotten that close."

He laughed out loud and mimicked her. "_We haven't gotten that close_. Nothing happened but you were professing your undying love for my dear brother. Unbelievable..all those times that I thought I had done something wrong, I had no idea I was competing for your affection with my brother who is a second from being dead in my hands."

"It's not like th.."

He hushed her, "SHUT UP. Don't make me come and shut that mouth for you." She kept quiet.

"Don't talk to her like that Damon."

He ignored Stefan's rant and focused his attention on Bonnie again. "You…always asking if he was home so that we don't have sex, your stupid excuse about you being a virgin was all about him wasn't it?"

"No one has touched me in that way, if they did, you would know it." She carefully treaded toward him and held his gaze; I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner, but we should talk."

Stefan stepped in, "Bonnie there's nothing to talk about."

"I loved him first Stefan, I still love him Stefan. I will make this work with him whether you like it or not." Damon raised his eye brows and audaciously looked at his brother, "Staythehellawayfrommygirl." He roughly grabbed Bonnies hand and began to walk away at a very fast pace; she was almost running after him to play catch up. Once they got to the car; he opened the door; pushed her in and slammed it shut so hard the whole car shook along with the witch. Once he was seated beside her; he pulled her chair downward so that she was laying down flat against it; he leaned into her; grabbed her throat and squeezed hard. "Start talking." He commanded.

She looked at him with so much apology; affection and anger; he had no idea what was going on, he wasn't sure if he was ablaze or if he was experiencing a brain aneurism; all he knew was that he was extremely hot. He wasn't exactly on fire but his leather jacket was beginning to melt against his skin from the heat that was radiating of her; he quickly removed his hand and twisted over in pain. He tried to scream to relieve himself of the pain but she did a silencing spell; his voice just won't breakthrough.

"If you put your hands on me again, I will end you Damon. A real man knows when to walk away , a real man knows not to step on the toes of other people who have done nothing against him. Remember the Reynolds boy you killed just because you felt like it? Well his brother kidnapped me and almost killed me. Stefan found me half dead and tried to save me with his blood. He mistakenly bonded with me. The ritual was for you but I don't know how, perhaps because you and Stefan are related the bond happened anyway."

"No you let it happen because you're a semi competent witch."

"What did you just call me? Are you saying that this is my fault, that I deserved to get killed for your irrational actions?"

He knew he shouldn't have said so but he shrugged his shoulders with a crooked smirk on the corner s of his lips, "did I stutter?" She pushed him out of the driver's seat; as she drove away; she watched him tumble in the mud from the rear view mirror. So much for trying to save their failing relationship.

He hated the fact that his brother now came with the package. If he could let her go, he would but her love, her touch, her innocence has become his favorite drug. He sent a mental message to Stefan. "Dear brother, you'd better start sleeping with one eye open, one wrong move and I will fuck you up."

* * *

"**You were meant for me and I was meant for you" (Jewel)**

It's been months now; Stefan and Bonnie haven't spoken or seen one another since the day that Damon had caught them together. Bonnie and Damon were seated across each other by their mini bar; sipping their scotch on ice; one glance at her, he knows she doesn't love him as much as she use to; yet, she's so good to him and his still kind to her. They continue to stay together for reasons unknown.

But after the seeing Stefan's pitiful condition; Damon was sick of it; he had tried to make things work with Bonnie but half the time, whenever he broke into her thoughts, he finds Stefan lurking around the core of her heart. He had one last choice; he had to make her go to his brother.

* * *

"**And I have the sense to recognize that I don't know how to let you go." ( Sarah McLachlan)**

He was practically dragging her outside, but she kept breaking free from his grip. "Damon, please..I'll continue to stay away from him, I'll stop caring about him. Damon please, let me stay…I love you, I love you only."

"Bonnie, my brother was just about to put a stake through his heart for you, he keeps telling me how much he loves you and here you are, clinging to me. You just don't wake up one morning and say, I'll stop caring about him."

"There was only you and my world was right, everything was perfectly right.."

"Yeh it was suppose to be only me until Saint Stefan happened."

He knew he had to be cruel; that's the only way to make her let go. He went to the room they shared whenever they spent time together at the pent house, and packed her belongings in a couple of bags and began to throw them down from the upstairs balcony into the dust outside.

With every banging sound each made when each of them hit the ground; he congratulated himself on being the jerk that ripped her heart into sheds bit by bit.

She wailed loudly. As he was about to throw the last one; she walked to the very edge of the balcony and sat across the rails, her legs dangling in the air. "You don't want to do that."

Without looking at her, he had his signature smug look all over his face; for her to let go of him, he knew he had to break her into tiny bits and pieces so that Stefan could glue her back together. "You sound so sure of yourself."

In an authoritative voice, she tranquilly told him, "Put the bag back Damon and we can fix this."

He realized her voice was to calm for someone who was so frantic a minute ago; what was she up to. He looked up. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm making you stay with me."

She was beginning to freak him. "Bonnie.. get down."

"Make me."

"Bonnie, don't do this."

"No…you leave me with no choice. you despise me. You don't want me, you don't love me anymore."

He was starting to panic. "Bonnie, there's no one else." He's eyes suddenly went dark to reflect the intensity of his seriousness. "Get the fuck down now so we can talk this over."

He made a move to walk toward her, she yelled. "One step Salvatore and I'll jump. Think I can't do it?"

" Sorry I've been a dick lately, but I'm ready to talk this over and over again as much as you want too."

"No." the wind was starting to pick up, the leaves were rustling all over the place; she was irrational and so were her powers. "What happened between Stefan and me was no one's fault, I tried to hold back my feelings for him because of you.. I love you and now you want to throw me away?"

He confessed, "Bonnie stop it, you are scaring me."

She snapped her head at him. "Then let me make it easy for you. I'd rather jump than allow you to continue to push me over the edge."

She didn't' see anything. She didn't hear anything, she didn't feeling anything. This was it; the last straw, the last time they would ever hurt one another. she knew she wanted to make a lasting impression on him; she wanted to destroy him for other women he encounters in the future; she was adamant on leaving him with a vision that will haunt him for the rest of his undead life. He thought he was watching a horror movie; in slow motion, she leapt off the balcony. "Bonnie!" he yelled her name but she did not hear him. It was then he knew he would die if anything happened to her.

She dove downward in a never ending spiral , she closed her eyes and kept waiting to hit the ground; and yes she did hit the ground….unhurt because he was there as her human shield; trapping her, breaking her fall; catching her. As she fell, on top of him.. she shook him slightly to make sure he was okay, when he opened his eyes, she burst into tears. "The blood bond was suppose to be with you, I was attacked and unconscious when he found me, he had to revive me with his blood."

He kissed her so hard he thought he was going to rip her lips off. "Why would you want to hurt me like this?"

"I'm sorry."

"I wasn't there and he was. It should have been me. I should have been there to protect you and I wasn't and I'm sorry. "

"Promise me you won't leave me Damon, promise me."

He would not make any promises, "I love you Bonnie."

"So why won't you fight for us?"

"Because if I fight for you….. I'm afraid you'll get hurt."

"Do you really think you are not hurting me right now?"

He pulled her up, "You know you're already in love with him, don't force yourself to stay because you feel like you'll be betraying me. Go to him..please. I already lost you, don't make me lose my brother, Stefan is not weak but he will not be able to live without you."

"And you can live without me? Is that why you won't fight for us Damon?" she yelled after him.

"I love you, but you were never mine to start with. My heart hurts like shit but I can't do anything about it. It's no one's fault, Emily already prophesied about us having a short term relationship. I was only trying to change destiny by asking you to do the blood bond, we should have know better than to fight it." He began to walk off.

"Damon?"

"I know Bonnie. I know you tried your hardest not to feel those things..to be true to me."

"I'll try harder. Damon please, let me stay with you."

He stopped and walked back to her, he held her hands and kissed them. "Bonnie, please…you are making it harder for me to let you go. Bonnie, we both know that blood is a very powerful instrument, you are linked to him, you belong to each other now. I can't hold neither of you back for my selfishness and it will only get more painful for me because eventually, I will be left with nothing. You want to be with me but you will always feel the need to be with Stefan. If you love me at all, Please allow me to let you go."

"Okay. Okay." She grieved in pain.

"Bonnie, I need a favor."

"Anything for you..my love."

" Give me time to get over you first before you and Stefan come out to our friends, will you?"

"Anything for you my love…anything you want my love."

He faked a smile to stop himself from freaking out, "You should start learning to stop calling me that you know…. Stefan can get pretty jealous and insecure sometimes."

His words, "_Bonnie, we both know that blood is a very powerful instrument, you are linked to him, you belong to each other now. I can't hold neither of you back for my selfishness and it will only get more painful for me because eventually, I will be left with nothing. Please allow me to let you go." _Rang in her head.

She knew he was right…she knew he was right…she knew he was right, so she picked up her bags and left without looking back. What she didn't know is that Damon would cry himself to sleep for nights to come.

* * *

"**Oh, you are in my veins, and I cannot get you out." (Andrew Belle)**

Bonnie and Stefan have been seeing each other for a few months now.

"Why the rush?" Stefan asked as he anxiously walked up and down the boarding house living room.

"Because I don't know how the change will affect me. Vampires heal quickly right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay the point is I don't foresee any pleasure in you having to break my virginity every single time we do it. I don't want to be a virgin forever."

He laughed. "You are so cute when you are all naïve."

"It's not funny Stefan."

He laughed again, now she was beginning to get pissed at him for poking fun at her expense. "Bonnie, this is the real world okay, shit like vampires staying a virgin forever only happens in true blood. I say you get turned first and we worry about you jumping my bones later."

"What if I don't…..is it going to hurt. The turning part."

He passed her a cup of his blood, she drank it all up, he studied her and took a mental photograph of her pretty human features one last. He stroked her face with a longing look in his eyes and replied, " It will hurt just a…." snap. He didn't give her enough time to anticipate the pain that may or may not be involved; he twisted her neck and watched her slump downwards in a weak manner; he quickly caught her before she had the chance to hit the ground.

30 minutes, one hour, two hours, three hours, four hours, nine hours; waiting for her to come back felt like eternity. Something was wrong; it wasn't suppose to end this way; something was definitely wrong. He called the last person he could turn too, his brother. "Damon…Damon." He cried out for his brother. When Damon got to the scene, she was looked so dead, he looked around and guessed what happened; he knew he should have warned his brother but he didn't; maybe it's because he wanted to come to her rescue; maybe it's because he was a selfish SOB after all. Maybe it's because he never intended to let her go to him completely in the first place.

"I let her come to you but you were such in a hurry to turn her so as to keep her away from me….Blood in a cup? Now why would you do that Stefan?" he asked with a cocky attitude. " She is a witch, everything has a process with witches, she was suppose to drink directly from you. You only get a chance to do it right Stefan, sorry but YOU can't bring her back." He smirked inwardly, putting an emphasis on the _you_. "She won't survive except….." he shook his head genuinely, "Nooo, I can't …I just…this is Bonnie, the girl that I love, the girl that I'm still trying to give up for yours and her sake and you are….I can't go through this war with you again Stefan."

"Please brother just save her, we'll deal with the consequences later."

Stefan didn't have to ask twice; Damon tore his wrist and fed her his blood. The moment it touched her lips; color returned to her face; she gasped out for air.

"Bonnie?" Her eyes opened, she looked at him with a complete newly born lust in her eyes, the kind of fleeting glance that shouted _rip off my clothes and fuck me rough and tenderly_. "Da…mon….nnnn…my beautiful Damon." She raked her hand through his dark shinny perfect hair and sensually batted her eyes at him.

"Bonnie?" Before he finished humming her name, a breeze carried it into her heart. She knew that gentle voice; it was encrypted in her soul. She turned to Stefan and kissed his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his lips. "Stefan…" She whispered his name like a hushing wind's lullaby. "My sweet, precious, darling Stefan…..IIII lllooovveee yyyyooouuu. Stefan" she sang his name in a daunting symphony.

Damon began to feel it again. He became conscious every single breath, thought, sigh; everything about her that he had tried to flush out of his system left a lingering presence in his veins. The way she just touched his brother…the kiss they just shared in front of him…her innocence; they were all being revived in his blood stream; he felt it all and he could not stop it from happening. It was then he knew that he would fight anyone to the death for her, his brooding brother included.

Did you really think vampires don't have heartbeats? How silly of you. If you are quiet enough; if you listen hard; you will hear the sound of two hearts struggling to come alive; threatening to burst out of their ribcages. It is called the calm that comes before a storm. Both brothers were dangerously close to each other and silently waiting for one shoe to drop so that the other can follow with a fight from hell. Only Bonnie seem to be innocently ignorant of what they were thinking.

She was going to kiss Stefan again. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Damon forcefully yanked Stefan from her intimate embrace; he tossed his brother across the room like a rag doll and slammed him hard into the concrete floor; the foundation of the room shook and shattered instantly on contact. He continuously banged Stefan's head on the floor. "issssssssh." Stefan hissed bearing his fangs out to show Damon he was not going to back down.

Both brothers' faces were distorted with pure evil written all over them "You bastard! You intentionally bonded with her." Stefan screamed while he attempted to get off the floor and choke the life out of his brother.

Damon punched him in the face, "Get off your high horse brother, you asked me to save her and that was exactly what I did." They were basically at the verge of killing each other while Bonnie watched with so much amusement and a pinch of fear.

She pulled Damon off of Stefan; Damon was going to vamp out on his brother again and Stefan was as ready as he could be; but she got in between the two of them; pushing them aside. She held him in a warm embrace; he suddenly felt calmingly safe and reassured in her arms. she kissed the veins surrounding his eye and spoke softly in his ears. "Damon, I love you too, what should I do?" she looked up to him for answers.

Emily's ghost flashed pass the room; she grinned. This is their punishment, this is her revenge. They once left her to burn at the stake; now it's her turn to play them a little game and the fun part will be her winning it all. "Checkmate." She mumbled and disappeared.

This was Emily's entertainment; Bonnie was a pawn; Emily's pawn.

In the end, both would desire to have her totality. But only one will have her heart; the other will have only her body. Tears will be shed and blood will flow like an ocean surrounded by a wasteland..

Their futures have now been written in stones and blood and sealed in a tomb; in time, she will become only physically drawn to Damon and only emotionally connected to Stefan.

Two vampires, one witch, a dual blood flowing in her veins; not a single one of them will come out of this unbroken. Unless one of these three dies, this bond will never cease, the fight for her heart, her soul and body will never end. And for that, she may go down in history as the Bennett witch who loved one brother too much and the other, not nearly enough.

Torn between two vampire brothers; this is not a place for a girl to be. Damon turned her back towards him; caressed her face, she poured some tenderness from her into his large palm and heard him answer her question, "Choose me." He said.

She broke herself away from Damon's body and turned around only to see the hurt, pain, rage and betrayal in Stefan's eyes. She looked back at Damon, he had tears in his eyes; it was the first time she had ever seen him cry. It was then she remembered why she never envied Elena in the first place, because there was nothing poetic about trying to share one heart with two brothers.

She plastered his salty teary eyes with kisses, she tasted the depth of his agony. "Damon? Tell me you love me."

"I love you Bonnie."

"Tell me you'll do anything for me."

"I'll do anything for you Bonnie."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He answered.

She saw flashes of the damages she was going to cause; she wanted to put Emily to shame; she didn't want to be the cause of his pain anymore, a wooden stake magically appeared in his hand, taking him by surprise. For her, it was the only way she would rather die, in the arms of the first man she ever loved. She looked in his eyes and made an attempt to compelled him in hopes of succeeding, " Stake me." she said to him.

**Thanks a mil for read, let me know what you think.**

**Just to clarify things for those who watched the video; the last sex scene is suppose to represent Bamon; I may redo video, I think it shows too much of Stefan's emotion and not enough of Damon's.**


End file.
